In x-ray imaging, x-ray systems are known in which, for the purpose of improved mobility, a trolley is provided with a C-arm affixed so that it can move, where an x-ray source and an x-ray detector are mounted on the C-arm, arranged opposite to one another. When this x-ray facility is used, for example in an operating theatre, the trolley is pushed up to an operating table on which the patient is held. After the x-ray images have been produced, the trolley is pushed away again to improve the access to the patient. An x-ray system of this type is, for example, known from US 20040258210 A1.
In order to ensure the freest possible access to the patient, the mounting of an x-ray tube on a first robot arm, which is affixed to a ceiling in an examination area, is known from EP 0 220 501 B1. An x-ray detector is mounted on a second robot arm which is affixed to a floor of the examination area, underneath the examination table. Each of the robot arms has two lever arms and three joints, and can be adjusted at the three joints. For the purpose of mutual adjustment of the x-ray source and the x-ray detector, a special controller is provided for moving the robot arms in coordination.